Parce qu'on est tous des adolescentes
by Kim92
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Tony Stark, et au fond, même si il l'avouera jamais il aimerait qu'on lui souhaite, en attendant, il se cache. Dans un petit bar et discute avec la tenancière qui n'hésitera pas a lui dire ces quartes vérité


Bonjour, Bonsoir a tous et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle Fanfic. Je sais que je change assez brutalement de registre - quoique pas tellement dirons nous vu que j'ai déjà écrit sur un film - Mais j'espère que cette petite fic vous plairas comme moi je me suis eclaté a l'écrire. Humour léger avec de tout LEGER LEGER Slash a la fin.

Pour Infos, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Abby et le bar.

Autre Infos le coktail Niji c'est moi qui l'es inventé. C'est très bon essayer chez vous :D

PS: Excusez les fautes u_u

* * *

Comme a son habitude le grand Tony Stark, multimilliardaire de son état, rentra dans son bar favoris. Ambiance rock garantis, il souris et se fit craquer la nuque avant d'entrée d'un pas assuré dans la salle, se dirigeant directement vers le comptoir ou la tenancière, Abbygaëlle lavait tranquillement les verre veillant au bon déroulement de la soirée dans la salle. Comme la plupart des filles elle portait l'uniforme pour le moins étrange. Un haut déchiré rose flashy laissant voir un sous tiens-gorge noir, elle avait en guise de pantalon, un mini short noir et des grosse chaussure se rapprochant plus du new-rock. Il aimait beaucoup le style des serveuses et le mieux était que celle en salle était toute monté sur rollers, sauf celle en salle d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il appréciait, beaucoup chez cette fille aussi est qu'elle n'était ni une de ses blonde sulfureuse, ni une des petite brunette intello qu'il approchait régulièrement. Abbygaëlle était … tout simplement un petit bout de femme, blonde avec de grand yeux vert, souvent souriante, elle semblait pour autant caché un passé et une souffrance assez lourd, c'est ce qui plaisait a Stark. Il se souvint la première fois qu'il avait passé les porte de la Brasserie, c'était un jour normal, ou plutôt une soirée normal. Il se promenait dans les quartiers de New-York, un peu perdu et surtout écraser par l'ennuie. Peeper était partie en tant que présidente de Stark industrie pour le représenter a une conférence de presse ou il ne savait pas trop quoi. Après la bataille des Avengers contre Loki et une fois la moitié de la ville reconstruite – avec son aide – il s'en était trouvé a boire de plus en plus pour échapper a la compagnie de ses compagnons même si, avec le temps ils se rapprochaient plus du statue d'amis. Mais voilà, bien que voir Papy et Point Break parlé avec son mur sois amusent, il commencer a un peu saturé. Quand enfin son regard se porta vers le bar, rien que le noms lui fit tilt '' Minute to Midnight '', rien que ça, le noms lui rappelait un album au tendance rock. Par pur curiosité, il rentra et … haussa un sourcils quand '' Higway to hell '' du célèbre groupe AC/DC passa. Il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire amuser.

Il commanda alors le premiers verre de la soirée et fit la connaissance de la douce jeune fille, qui bizarrement ne le connaissait pas. Elle lui avait révéler par la suite que son seul centre d'intérêt était son petit business et le bon soin de ces filles qui travaillait pour elle. Il ne pus s'empêcher de l'admirait. Depuis ce jour, il revint presque chaque soir a ce bar, non pas que pour draguer la jeune femme avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement bien et bien qu'il souhaita la mettre dans son lit, il … ne pus s'y résoudre quand celle ci lui annonça sans aucune délicatesse qu'elle était lesbienne et … surtout caser. Tant pis pense Tony.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui était un jour diffèrent, tellement diffèrent qu'il était arrivé sur les coups de onze heure, mais il était tellement habitué a être vu ici, qu'on ne lui dit rien. Après tout, si une des filles avait quelque chose a dire, elle s'adressait a la patronne. C'était aujourd'hui un jour tellement diffèrent qu'il se proposa pour travailler dans le bar. Abbygaëlle n'étant pas du genre a accepter l'aide de n'importe qui l'envoya s'asseoir et au moins attendre midi pour le premiers verre. Et quand, l'heure arriva, la petite blonde lui servis son double whisky sans glace.

- Alors Anthony, que ce passe t'il. ?

Tu insinue que je ne vais pas bien ? Mais voyons, je vais toujours bien. Après tout, le soleil brille, et les oiseaux chante. Et arrête de m'appeler Antony, je déteste ça. Tu devrais m'appeler Tony ou même dieu. Tu serais que je suis un dieu si tu avais accepter mes avance. Mais tu peux toujours les acceptaient tu sais .

La jeune femme roula des yeux, bien que commençant a être habituer au caractère peu orthodoxe de Tony Stark, elle aimait l'embêter et le faire parlé et en l'occurrence il n'allait pas bien. Enfin, pas moins bien que d'habitude pense t-elle en le regardant enfilé son premiers verre de whisky en grimaçant.

- Tu me la joueras pas a moi. Je commence a te connaître.

Un petit silence s'installa alors que le philantrope jouer avec son verre, le faisant tourné et tourné sur la table pour avoir les mains occupé, quand a la blonde, pour se donner un air menaçant, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec avoir mis son torchon qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle sur son épaule et fronçât les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres. Ça, sa marchait a tout les coups.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais te le dire, grogne t-il. C'est mon anniversaire.

A cette annonce, l'homme qui n'était autre qu'Iron Man, qui dirigeait la plus grande usine d'armement du monde ce fit petit, petit sur sa chaise alors que les souvenirs de son derniers anniversaire revenait dans sa tête. Il avait fait une fête avec une totalité de gens qu'il connaissait pas, mettant de la musique qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était disputé avec Peeper et avait finis par ce battre avec son meilleurs ami. Cela avait était une catastrophe. Et il détesté cela. Sans compter que depuis ce matin, seul quatre personnes le lui avait souhaité jusqu'à présent Sa secrétaire, son meilleurs ami, un borgne et un fanboy de cap'. Les deux premiers était facile, sa secrétaire le connaissait par cœur son meilleurs depuis l'enfance quant au deux autres … il connaissait tout de même son dossier sur le bout des doigts. En faite, il était plutôt triste, aucun de ses amis ne lui avait souhaiter, ni Thor, ni Steeve, ni Clint, ni Bruce et ni Natasha. En bref. Aujourd'hui, il était seul et le regrettait assez, donc, il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de venir dans le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien. Soit, son bar préférer comme il se plaisait a dire. D'accord, il agissait peut être comme un adolescente, mais de la a dire … adolescente. Il soupira.

- Ah. dit la blonde

- Ne vous moquez pas !

- Ce n'est point mon intention.

- Mais je vous vois sourire !

- Je rentre simplement dans votre jeu.

- Allez, dite votre remarque.

- C'est vrai je peux ?!

- Faite vous plaisirs, même sans mon autorisation vous le feriez.

- Monsieur Stark, vous vous conduisez comme une adolescente mal dans ça peau.

Tony ouvrit la bouche. Certes, il avait l'habitude de se faire insulté mais pas d'ado et encore moins de fille. Bon d'accord, il avait l'habitude qu'on le traite d'ado mais mal dans ca peau, sa non! Il était très bien comme il était un super coureur de jupon, et fière de l'être hein ! Fallait pas le sous-estime non plus ! Il allait répondre quand, malheureusement la blondinette fut appeler par un nouveau client qui venait d'arriver, la femme sourit et se dirigea dans la direction de l'homme et a son tour, il tourna la l'intrus et failli y décrocher sa mâchoire.

- Loki !

- Homme de fer.

- Tiens vous vous connaissez, demanda la blonde en servant un cocktail qu'elle avait baptisé Niji ( Mélange de Muscat de Rhum et de jus de pomme ) a Loki

- On peut dire ca comme ça, répondit Iron Man.

- Joyeux anniversaire au faite.

- Comment êtes-vous au courent ?

- Mon frère. répondit simplement le brun en buvant son cocktail.

Tony commanda quasiment aussitôt un nouveau verre même, deux nouveaux verre et les bu cul sec. Il se demanda comment point break avait ou être au courent, mais quand il vu le demi sourire du dieu du mensonge et qu'il ressortait mettant un téléphone prés de son oreille il avait peur de la suite. '' Mon dieu, pense t'il, qu'ai donc fais pour mérité ca ? ''

Au bout de son quatrième verre il entendit vaguement des bruits de dispute a l'entrée du bar, bruit qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite du faite de l'alcool qu'il avait déjà dans le sang et des futurs verre qu'il se préparait à a peine 13heures de l'après midi pour sombré dans la pire journée de toute ca vie.

- Pour une fois que le hochet avait raison, dit une première personne.

- N'insulte pas mon frère !

- Vous êtes incorrigible les garçon.

- Quand vous aurez finis peut être qu'on relèvera Tony de son verre .

Et ainsi cinq personnes vinrent vers lui souriante, un grand baraqué blond qui n'était autre que Steeve Rogers ce mit a sa droite tandis qu'un petit frêle, Bruce, ce mettait a sa gauche et Thor, Clint et Natasha, restèrent bien derrière lui et soudain tous en cœur, ils crièrent « Bonne Anniversaire »

La blonde qui tenait le bar échangea un clin d'œil avec Loki avant de regarder Natasha avec un grand sourire que .. celle-ci lui rendit, ce qui n'échappa pas a Tony qui retint une exclamation.

- Si vous vous taisez je vous offre un verre. Se précipita a dire Abby.

- Marché conclu !

Ce jour-là fut le meilleurs anniversaire de Antony Stark. Même si, au fond, Cap'taine et lui c'était encore disputé, si Clint avec tellement cherché Bruce qu'il en était devenu Hulk ( heureusement pour Abby - qui les auraient tous tué sinon- , une fois dehors ) et que Thor avait mystérieusement disparu dans les toilettes a la suite de Loki. Il avait bien rigolé.

* * *

Pour le bien être de l'auteur, Laissez une Review *ange*


End file.
